Doe Gaining an Identity
by Iris' daughter
Summary: So, apparently, Six and Four had a kid. I know, shocking. David, the child, is in a bad situation. (Seriously, what is my problem with sad endings?)


I crept slowly into Angie's room and stood silently in front of her bed. When she stirred, he could tell what she was thinking. _Ugh. Math test. At least I'll see David today._ Angie sat up and looked unamused when she saw David.

"David, what in the world are you doing?"

I kept still as a statue. I was laughing on the inside. Angie smiled deviously and pushed me by the chest. I stumbled back, laughing. Angie laughed too.

"It didn't work, did it?" I asked her.

"Not really. I was more surprised than scared. You should've worn a sheet over your head."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't cover me head to toe," I said softly, hoping to win her over. "It wouldn't matter. I will never be able to scare you, Angie."

Angie smiled and crawled to the foot of the bed. I held her in an embrace and kissed her cheek. I smelled her hair and chuckled quietly.

"What?" She whispered.

"Hmm . . . Nothing. It's just . . . You smell so good . . . All the time."

"Stop trying to flirt with me!" Angie said and pushed me away playfully.

I started to speak, but there was a loud crash somewhere in the hut. We both turned and waited a full minute before hearing another crash. Angie silently slipped out of bed and followed me out of the room. When we reached the living room, we heard a loud, metallic whack, like a crowbar hitting a metal door. The sound was exactly that. My first thought was, _my chest_. Then I remembered it was in my safe house, underground. Safe.

We put our backs against the wall surrounding the doorway. I made a few signals with my hands that said, "If we go straight in, we're toast. Split up. Attack from behind. Okay?"

Angie nodded and walked quietly around the corner. I did the same and ended up in the main hallway looking into the living room. I caught her eyes and motioned for her to look around. She was always precise in what she saw.

Angie described what she saw and I couldn't believe it. Three tall men. Trench coats and hats. Large animal. Eating couch. I knew who they were when she finished. Mogadorians. I had a red-hot anger light up inside of me. I felt myself stand and walk through the doorway.

"You will never destroy us," I said, my voice angry. "I won't let you. Not now, not ever."

The men turned and looked surprised to see me. Only one of the men, the tallest, smiled. His teeth were awful and pointy. He stepped forward and raised a kind of gun. I disappeared into thin air and appeared right next to Angie. I covered her mouth with my hand to keep her from screaming and whispered into her ear, "Do you trust me?"

She nodded and I teleported us to the front door. There was another loud crash and some yelling. The Mogs were speaking their alien language. With a series of noises, a man called to the others. They were getting closer.

"I hope you like getting stuck in the rain," I said holding her by the shoulder and hand.

Angie started crying and I tried to move faster. I felt ashamed for making her upset even though what I say will also make her cry. I lied to her for eight years.

It was hard, but I teleported with both of us. I probably could've gone further without her. My breath was shaky and I was panting. I was going as quickly as I could and I had to rest every now and then.

We stopped moving at the door of an old hut. I was so tired, I collapsed under the roof and took deep breaths. After a while, I started to get up. Angie found an old stick and hit my back as hard as she could. It snapped in half and I barely moved. I stood quietly and stayed still for a minute. I turned around and looked at her sadly.

"Who are you?" Angie's voice shook and her hands moved into a fighting stance I had taught her.

"I … I don't want to tell you. You'll just be more afraid of me. I need you to trust me. They know about you. They're going to want to hurt you in order to get information from me. I'm not going to let them hurt you." I spoke quickly, like I thought she would stop listening to me.

"You're part of his now," I continued, "and I'm going to do whatever I can to save you from all this monstrosity. This war is pointless. They don't know what they're fighting for and those who do are from my ra—side."

"Wait, you were about to say race. Who are you really? If you don't tell me, I won't trust you. I'll leave and you won't ever see me again." Angie must've seen my sad expression because she looked like she regretted what she said.

I nodded slowly and stepped toward her. I raised her hand to mine and held it. She tried to wriggle her hand loose, but I kept it unmoving with my telekinesis. Her arm twisted, but her hand stayed still. I pulled her closer and kissed her. She resisted for a moment but then kissed me back.

I pulled away and looked into her eyes. Her dark grey eyes shone with love. I felt like saying I loved her, but I thought that would be too much. I moved my head in a small circle and smiled. Angie looked down and gasped. She clung tightly to my arms and I laughed quietly.

"Are you doing this?" Angie stuttered as she spoke.

"Yeah. Don't ask how. I want to tell you other things first. My dad—" My voice broke and I looked down to avoid her glance.

Angie let go of my arms enough to touch my face. I lowered us slowly and held her hand. She seemed to trust me enough to hold only my hand. As soon as our feet touched the ground, I couldn't hold in all the pain anymore. I felt my body tremble but I dared not to make any sound. She stepped closer and hugged me. I let my head rest on her shoulder as I cried. After a while, my head snapped up from her shoulder. I could hear the faint sound of cars on gravel. They were getting closer.

"Oh no," I said.

"What? What happened?"

"We have to leave. Now."

I walked quickly around the hut and touched the poles in a certain sequence. I got back to Angie and I took her hand. The floor dropped slowly and her grip tightened around my arm. As soon as my head cleared ground level, the floor closed above me.

"Who is following you?" Angie whispered warily.

"Mogadorians. They're the bad guys in the war. They want to kill off my race."

"And … what's your race?" Angie seemed to begin to understand.

I hesitated. "Gârde. We … we all come from a different planet. In case you haven't figured that out yet. We come from a planet similar to yours called Lorien. The Mogs come from a planet called Mogadore. They're like the anti–Earth and –Lorien."

We walked forward through hallways and past rooms with a bunch of high tech stuff in them.

"Lorien is ten times smaller than Earth and Mogadore. That's why we're all here. The Lorien people needed a place to escape to when the Mogadores destroyed our planet. There weren't many of us left. Nine children and their Cêpans. Nine of the twelve leaders of Lorien. The leaders gave their powers to nine children, one of them Pittacus Lore. He was the supreme leader of our planet. I never got to actually know Lorien. I was told it was breathtakingly beautiful."

I looked down at her and decided not to say the last line I planned to. I thought about saying, "just like you," but decided then was not the time.

"This is the heart of my safe house. Each of us have at least one. I heard Nine had a penthouse in Chicago."

"Wait," she said, trying to figure everything out. "You're one of the nine?"

"Well, sorta. I'm one of their children." I let go of her hand and stepped off a narrow platform we had walked onto.

I burst into flames, just to make a show. It also helped with the spreading of light. The floor lit all around me and I felt at home again. I realized I was smiling like crazy, but I didn't care.

"I really missed this place," I said reaching out my hand.

Angie took it and stepped toward me with caution. She stepped onto hard ground and it lit up around her feet. I let go of her hand again and said, "Watch."

I ran around the room and with each step, a new piece of ground was discovered. With every square, light spread like a disease. It swirled in circles and expanded the size of the room. Soon, the whole room was lit. The walls were blank and blindingly white, except for the floor. The floor looked like it was made from pearl, swirling with rainbows mixed with white.

I ran to one side of the room and touched the wall. My hand glowed for a minute and I could feel a cold shiver run through me. The door appeared and I opened it.

I held out my hand and Angie walked up to me. I pulled her through the door and it closed behind us. I turned on my lumen and made it one, focused beam. I searched the room and found the keypad and microphone on the wall. I felt Angie had followed me and was right next to me. I typed in the number sequence which was Mom and Dad's anniversary.

"Say the rest, buddy." I recognized the voice and couldn't help being sad. Dad.

"John and Jane. Four and Six."

"See you on the flip side, David."

Lights came on and lit the whole room. Angie looked around the room and looked at me. I was suddenly conscious of the tear rolling down my cheek. I didn't want her to see me being weak, so I disappeared. I made up an excuse for disappearing and repeated over and over in my head. Like rehearsing. Angie looked around the room and called for me.

"David?"

"Sorry. Just exercising," I said, reappearing.

_Exercising,_ she thought. _What kind of exercise can anyone do in here? Then again, he is a life form from another planet. Let's see what he does next._

I did my best to not laugh at her thought. I disappeared for increments of time, just standing there. Next, I teleported around the room. I decided to have some fun and pop up behind her. I hugged her and I could tell she smiled.

I listened to her breathing and kissed her neck. She reached her hands up and touched my arms. She looked to her right and was surprised by a kiss on the lips.

"You're an angel," I whispered into her ear. "Angie the angel. I love you."

My words seemed to catch her off guard, so she didn't know how to respond. _Surprised?_ I spoke to her through thoughts. _I suppose it's unfair to say something like that out of the blue. Just thought you should know._

She spoke to me through her thoughts. _I don't need to hear something I already know. I love you too._

"Really? 'Cause I'd be thrilled if you were telling the truth." I knew she really did mean it. After all, I could read her thoughts. I was just joking around with her.

She turned around in my arms and pulled her hands through. My arms reached down to her waist and picked her up. Our faces were at the same level and her feet dangled in the air. She held my shoulders and kissed me. We stayed like that for a long time until we ran out of breath. I had lowered her a little to pull her closer to me. When our lips parted, I felt we made a bond between us. One so powerful, no one could break it. So full of the power of love.

I could see thousands of questions running through her head. "O-o-o-kay. That's a lot of questions. Um, … okay. Lorien people love differently than humans. They could love several times just like humans but some love only once. And when they love, they do it thoroughly and surely. So that means … they love for ever and ever amen."

She nodded and I heard in my mind, "I really hope David is like that." I laughed and nodded too. She had realized I had read her thoughts. She turned red and looked away. Again, we floated some feet above the floor. She looked at me and sent me a question through her thoughts: "Do you have a special name or something? Your powers?"

"Well I don't have anything special in my name and I have always been David. That's what my dad called me, at least. My last name changed a lot, though. One time when we went to china, our last name was Johnson. It was funny because my dad's first name was always John. So his name was John Johnson. We passed as tourists to be able to see my mom. She's number Six. I think she still lives there. Maybe not. I have to find her and tell her … well that's a sensitive subject for both of us."

I couldn't help hearing her thoughts in my mind. How did he die, she thought. What happened to him? What were they doing that caused him such a terri—

"Stop it." My voice shook and squeaked with everything I said. "Don't even think about it. Please."

I fought back tears and pushed the images away. Suddenly, images of happiness, rainbows, and pandas popped into my head. I realized Angie was thinking about this, so I laughed.

"Ready?"

"For what?"

"To run."

"Okay." I wasn't sure she knew what she was walking into.

I took her hand and guided her around the room, things lifting from their original place and floating behind us. Several things were in the air at once when we stopped. I picked up a large bag, like one for the gym, and everything moved toward the opening. They fit themselves in by themselves, or so it seemed. I was using my telekinesis to impress Angie. I also made sure to put my chest there. Once everything got inside, I zipped the bag closed and slung it over my shoulder. I knew the bag weighed close to two hundred pounds but it felt like fifty.

"Come on."

I led Angie through a door and up a flight of stairs. Climbing to the top, I saw a kind of murky light. It still rained.

"I think it's over here. This thing hasn't been used in half a decade."

I led Angie to a pile of leaves. Putting the bag down with a thud, I lifted a tarp that was hidden under the leaves. Underneath was an old but clean car.

"Dad told me this was nine's car. I expected a convertible when he told me about it, considering nine had a penthouse." I smiled and picked a key from my pocket. I popped the trunk and put the bag inside. When I walked over to the car, I opened the passenger side door and motioned her to get in.

After we were both buckled in, I flipped a switch on the radio. Dad's voice came from the speakers.

"David, what did I tell you about driving this car?"

"Don't worry, Dad. It's an emergency." I was smiling, remembering the day we recorded his message.

"Don't scratch it."

"Promise," I said.

With that, the car started and a GPS sprung from the steering wheel. _Where to,_ was written across the top of the screen. I was about to speak when I heard the cars again. They were much, _much_ closer now.

"Just go. Now. Anywhere two hundred miles away."

"Nearest destination in the middle of the ocean. Do you want to reach land?"

"Yes! Yes! Just hurry!"

"Nearest destination, coast of China."

"Go."

The car lurched forward and Angie looked absolutely terrified. The wheels moved by themselves. The engine ran without the use of human gas and brake pedals.

I focused my hearing on the cars that were approaching the safe house. They were distant but not that far away. Just about four miles. I hoped they wouldn't catch up with us. As usual, my thoughts did mysterious magic and jinxed whatever it was I was thinking about. The car sputtered for some reason and slowed down. I had no time to check it out. I started to panic and only then did I zone back into the inside of the car.

"David! What do we do?" Angie was hysterical and looked like she was screaming at me for a long time.

"I don't know. We can't do anything." I knew what was going to happen when we got captured. I could probably escape, but not Angie. I knew this would be the last time we would be together.

"Angie," I said, "I love you. I want you to know that. And I'm really sorry I got you into this."

I was crying now, seemingly unable to say what I needed to. "They-they're going to take us and keep us in a prison. I can't escape with you. I really can't."

I broke down and couldn't talk anymore. Angie seemed to understand because she took my face in her hands and pulled it up to hers. She pressed her quivering lips against mine and let tears cascade out of her eyes. There we sat, in a now unmoving car, sobbing, holding each other for comfort.

Our lips finally separated and we stared into each others eyes. In my mind, I reached into the trunk and took out my chest. It floated to the front door and I let it in. I carefully took out a yellow stone and pressed it to my head and specifically gave it my power to zone out from everything else. Hearing. I took it off of my head and pressed it to Angie's. She looked at me and asked me what I did.

"Try to focus on listening to only me."

She did and I whispered and she whispered back. "Can you _only_ hear me?"

"Yes." Angie had a smile on her face.

"I love you. I want to spend these last minutes with you."

"Me too. About everything. I love you. I wish I told you earlier."

"It's okay. I already knew. I need you to listen to me." David zoned in and out of the conversation occasionally to hear if the cars got closer. They were now two miles away.

"You can't tell them anything. About me. Anything I told you today. Please promise me that."

Angie nodded. "I promise."

"Kiss me. Please."

Angie obliged and kissed my lips. I focused on the cars again and they were within half a mile. I opened my eyes and looked at Angie. Her eyes were closed with wet tears at their edges. I pulled away and she opened her eyes to look at mine.

It seemed my power had worn off and she heard like a regular human. She looked around and heard cars approaching. She looked back at me, but I couldn't seem to look her in the eyes. I felt ashamed for involving her in my problems.

"I love you Angie. They're going to pull us out of the car."

The Mogs pulled the doors off of their hinges and threw them into the mud. I saw them pull a screaming Angie out of the car. I was hit with the feeling of loosing the girl I loved and reacted angrily. As soon as they pulled me out of the car, I yanked my arms free and fought back. I killed them with my bare hands, three at a time. There were about fifteen of them. When I heard Angie cry out in pain, I yelled, "No!"

I threw one of the Mogs at the other and they both dissolved into dust. I ran and head-butted one after the other until they were all gone. Breathing heavily, I walked shakily over to Angie. I collapsed onto my knees next to her and cried. She had a fatal wound in her abdomen. She was still alive, but barely. I put my hands on her stomach and tried to heal her with my powers. I could feel her slipping away. I pressed harder, but nothing happened. I was unaware of my saying "no." Angie raised her hand to my leg and I took it in mine.

"David … I love you."

I picked her up carefully and held her in my arms. I was kneeling and her legs were on the ground.

" I love you too. So much."

"Kiss me … just one more time."

I moved my head lower and kissed her fragile lips. After a while, I felt her muscles go slack. The muscles that held up her lips to mine relaxed. I pulled away and knew she had passed away. I shook and sobbed over her body and shouted for her to wake up. I knew it was hopeless though.

I carefully placed her body on the ground and only then did I notice it had stopped raining. I looked up into the sky with blurry eyes and saw a rainbow. I got up and went to my car. I opened the trunk and took out a shovel my dad had always always kept in there. Maybe he had thought something like this would happen.

_"Why do you keep a shovel in the trunk, dad?"_

_ "Just in case."_

_ "Of what?"_

_ "Anything."_

I threw the shovel as far and straight as I could and ran after it. I watched it dig itself into the earth and I could only see the tip of the handle. I pulled it out easily and walked back to my car. It took me half an hour to make it all the way back to the car, walking.

I took the shovel about ten feet from Angie's body and started to dig. I was so upset, I was unconscious of how much and how fast I was digging. When I zoned back into what I was doing, I looked up and saw I was in a ditch. Sighing, I jumped the eight feet to the exit.

Once outside, I piled some dirt back into the hole. Then it was six feet deep. I dropped the shovel and walked over to my car. I emptied out my bag from the trunk and took it over to Angie. It was just big enough to fit her in a fetal position. I carefully zipped the bag closed. I couldn't bare to see her pale, lifeless face anymore.

I closed my eyes and thought of how Angie looked that morning. Beautiful. Full of life and love. Now she was gone. Now I had nothing to live for. _No,_ I thought. _I still have my mom to take care of. What will she say when I tell her Dad died? How will I tell her?_

I picked up the bag carefully and carried it over to the hole. I dropped down to the bottom and made my feet leave a mark. I placed Angie's body gently at the bottom.

"I love you Angie. Goodbye."

With that, I jumped out of the hole and picked up the shovel again. I closed up the hole in no time. I took the shovel to the trunk and threw it in with the rest of my ammunition and firearms. I walked over to the driver's door and remembered that the Mogs had ripped it off.

"So much for a door's protection," I muttered to myself. I opened the trunk and lifted everything with my telekinesis. I walked over to one of the Mog's cars and put my stuff in there. I went to my car again and got all my stuff from the front. I got into the car and drove.

When I got to the airport, I looked through my things and remembered why we never traveled by air. All the security would never let in the firearms. _Oh well. Off to the boats then._

Once I got there, I found a friend of my dad's. His name was Sam Goode. Apparently he and his father were human allies of the Lorien race. I remembered from my childhood meeting him.

_"So this is your kid? He looks just like you. Unfortunately."_

_ "What do you mean? I'm the best looking man alive."_

_ "**Alien,** John. You're not human, remember? Plus, I really doubt anyone has said that other than Six."_

_ "Yeah, you're right. Well, Sam, this is David. Say hello David."_

_ "H'lo."_

_ "Barely talks. Just like you."_

_ "Shut up! I talk plenty."_

_ "Ha! I got you to insult yourself."_

_ "Shut up!"_

I smiled remembering the conversation. It turned out I had sent that particular thought to Sam and he laughed too.

"I forgot what it was like having someone in my head. Pretty space invading, don't you think?"

"I guess. Can you get me to China?"

"What do you think, kiddo? How many connections have I made for you guys?"

I shrugged. "Don't know. A lot?"

"More than a lot! Way more. I worked my butt off learning every Asian language that exists and then made thousands of calls. Just for you. And—"

"So is that a yes?"

"But of course! Climb aboard, kid."

I took my new bag I had bought at a store and slung it over my shoulder. I had my chest in my arms and Sam looked at it rather curiously. I turned invisible and left him confused.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you could do that."

He followed me onto the boat after he heard my footsteps. I went into the storage and sleeping area and set my stuff down. I felt the boat lurch forward and went to the deck. I sat at a table and looked at the ocean. I remembered Angie and my dad and I felt happy. I didn't think about their absence. I thought of the good times we had together.

Angie. Her beautiful facial features. Her hair. Our first kiss. Our first date. The huts. My dad. He approved of her all the way. He thought it was romantic. He was such a soft person. He liked romance movies and sometimes watched them with Mom.

Mom. How was I going to tell her? I didn't know what to say at the time, but I knew that I'd say the right thing when the time came.

The right time. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe for the better, maybe for the worse. Sometimes they help us become better people. Discover who we really are.

_We're all just John and Jane Does trying to gain an identity._


End file.
